User blog:Yoshirocks92/Yoshirocks92 Channels The Celestial Force into DEATH BATTLE!
Background Real Name: Kyle Fahrenschon Gender: Male Age (Physical): 25 years Age (Chronically): Immortal Weight: 164.0 lbs (74.4 kg) Height: 5'10" (177.8 cm) Powers Weapons *'Celestial Sword:' An indestructible short sword created by Ty Time and Ace Spacely which can take the form of any weapon that it has seen and makes it even more powerful. It also houses Celica's soul in which she can give Kyle advice about enemy weaknesses and abilities. The Sword also has a security system, if anyone tries to wield it especially those not pure of heart and they don't have a connection to the Celestial Force, will be electrocuted by 9000 volts of electricity but Kyle has let his allies use his blade since he'll know that Celica can trust them to use it *'Celestial Diamonds:' Eight powerful gems which are the shards of the Celestial Sword which can transform the blade into it's true form. *'True Celestial Sword:' The Celestial Sword's true form after regaining all of the Celestial Diamonds which makes it a divine weapon of ultimate power. *'Celestial Jet:' A Jet created by Kyle for flight and power. The Jet's weapons includes homing missiles, machine guns, laser cannons, smart and cluster bombs and it can move at the speed of light or even hyperspeed if the Celestial Sword powers it. He can also fuse with the jet for extra armor, flight and even use the wings for arm blades as well as use the jet's weapons to fire them through wormholes. *'Segtendo:' A massive battleship which houses a ton of weapons like an laser cannon, beams, missiles, bombs and it can transform into a giant robot if the Celestial Sword is placed into it's slot in the control room. *'Celestial Robots:' Robots built in Kyle's own image in which if Kyle gets killed in anyway possible, it can trick his opponents into thinking that he died and they have the same powers as him but they are a little weaker compared to the real deal. They also help serve as an distraction to keep his foes busy to buy time to use his more powerful attacks *'Celestial Arm:' Kyle's artificial right arm which can channels all of the Celestial Force within his body and everything around him to charge his Celestial Punch. *'Celestial Armor:' Kyle's special and indestructible armor that he can call on in any of his forms to boost his Celestial Force and abilities to fire energy blasts from the arm cannon in rapid and charge shots to even a Celestial Blast if he has kept it charged up while in the armor plus the boosters on his legs can increase his speed and a retracted rocket in his back allows him to fly and hover in the air. *'Celestial Star:' Kyle's personal race car that he created to race in the Lowee Grand Prix and when the Celestial Sword is inserted in the steering wheel, it can transform into a combat vehicle with a homing missiles, bombs and can also perform powerful punches. Abilities *'Celestial Time:' Can slow down time to a crawl or freeze it completely and can allow the user to travel in time. He can also use this move to resist all time freezing abilities that try to speed up his aging or freezing him in place. *'Celestial Blast:' A massive energy beam that obliterate everything in it's path. *'Celestial Punch:' Delivers a massive punch so hard it destroy boulders or even an entire planet if charged up and can even incorporate the powers of the Celestial Diamonds to change the effect of his punch or even abilities like electricity, darkness or even steel *'Celestial Inferno:' Unleashes a massive firestorm that will engulf the foe in a fiery death and it's much stronger than the Celestial Flame. *'Celestial Tsunami:' Unleashes an enormous wave of water that engulfs the land aside from the user as well as his allies or those those with pure hearts and it's much stronger than the Celestial Wave. *'Celestial Hurricane:' A wind storm in which will slash the opponent with powerful winds which is way stronger than the Celestial Tornado. *'Celestial Supernova:' Summons a huge ball of solar energy from the sun to throw at the opponent for massive damage and it's way stronger than the Celestial Sun. *'Celestial Moon:' Heals all wounds with the power of the moonlight. *'Celestial Freeze:' Freezes enemies into solid ice and it's way stronger than the Celestial Snow. *'Celestial Forest:' Can trap foes into indestructible trees with razor sharp leaves that causes additional damage. It's a stronger version of the Celestial Leaves. *'Celestial Resurrection:' Can restore a life of an innocent person who died and at full power an entire planet with the power of light but it's more powerful than the Celestial Rebirth. *'Celestial Shield:' Protects the user from all damage and can send the attack right back at the foe with double the power. *'Celestial Mind:' Can read the opponent's mind to learn about their past, abilities, weaknesses and can sense if that person is evil or good. This move can also protect his mind from all forms of brainwashing and can even manifest a doorway into his own mind or an ally's mind. *'Celestial Erase:' Can erase the minds of his enemies into forgetting who they are and what they were doing in a instinct. *'Celestial Explosion:' Unleashes a powerful explosion of Celestial energy which in God form can destroy planets but it depends on how strong he wants to make it. *'Celestial Recovery:' Can heal himself from all wounds and even if he gets turned into a skeleton, he can just reform himself instantly within 5 seconds. *'Celestial Vision:' Can fire twin lasers from his eyes ranging from the powers of the Celestial Diamonds. *'Celestial Sense:' Can be able to sense other people, predict his opponent's next move and can sense whenever he's about to be attacked by a surprise attack. *'Celestial Growth:' Can make himself grow at will to take on huge enemies like the Dark CPUs. *'Celestial Slash Wave:' By charging his sword with the Celestial Force, he can fire waves of Celestial energy ranging from three waves to even a giant wave which deals damage to armored foes. *'Celestial Rekkoha:' Kyle's own version of Zero's Rekkoha technique in which by punching the ground he can summon beams of light with the same abilities as the Celestial Diamonds that surrounds him and it gets stronger with each Celestial Diamond collected. *'Celestial Thunder:' By raising his sword towards the heavens, he is able to power his blade with electricity to make his slashes paralyze his enemies or absorbs the electricity in his right arm to reserve it for the Celestial Thunder Punch. *'Celestial Shadow:' By calling on his own darkness, he is able to disappear into the shadows and sneak attack his enemies from behind or even pull them into darkness but when he used it the first time, he lost control but since then he has learned to use this attack at his own will. *'Celestial Sphere:' An energy projectile which powered by the Celestial Force, he is able to channel it to fire a powerful ball of energy which can be range from fire, water, electricity, light, darkness, ice, wind and solar and lunar energies. *'Celestial Soul:' A special ability that allows him to sense spirits and even see them, this ranges from ghosts, Personas and even Celica's soul as well within his sword as he is able to communicate with her to assist him in battle plus even swap places with her to let Celica inhabit his body for a while. *'Celestial Gender:' A special ability which allows him to switch genders from male to female which is handy considering that his female appearance resembles Celica's former body and by using it with the Celestial Soul, Celica can take control of their body with Kyle taking on the form of a special bracelet that Celica once had in her original appearance. *'Celestial Illusions:' Much like his Celestial Robots, he can create an unlimited amount of illusions of his friends, enemies, and even himself in any of his transformations which makes it handy to keep his foes at bay and makes for a good distraction for him to charge up his most powerful attacks or even conceal them from his opponents. *'Celestial Gravity:' An ability that allows him to manipulate the gravity of himself, allies and even his enemies to make himself or allies move quicker and dodge faster or make flying enemies heavier and weaker to ground attacks or make armored enemies float up in the air regardless of their weight and size. *'Celestial Warp:' A teleportation ability which allows him to travel to different areas or use it to avoid enemy attacks and even catch up to foes if he sends them flying to chain a combo. *'Celestial Star Blast:' Kyle's Ultimate attack in which he summons shooting stars down onto his opponents before blasting them with a Celestial Blast powerful enough to obliterate them. *'Celestial Barrage:' An attack that's exclusive to the Segtendo's Robot Mode which is able to unleash a storm of endless missiles, energy beams, bombs and rockets on the foe. *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' Can allow him to break character by telling the person watching him that they are in for a ride but he can give the viewer something to drink or eat and even a warning if he is heading towards a dangerous enemy and that it might get out of hand. Celica Kyle's original lover as she assists him in combat as the Celestial Sword but when she takes over their body, she wields the Celestial Bow and she can use her signature move, The Celestial Arrow and she can use the powers found in the Celestial Diamonds as well as electricity and darkness to power her arrows and she never misses a shot due to her mastery with the bow. Transformations *'Celestial Warrior:' Kyle's first transformation in which he gets twin swords and is extremely faster than light plus is a master of hand to hand combat and a swordmaster. *'Celestial Beast:' Kyle's second transformation in which he becomes a dragon which he can smash mountains with his claws and tail, fly and create powerful gusts with his indestructible wings and his Celestial Blast is powerful like a Nuke. He can also take his allies in a special dome on his back to different places like other lands and even to other planets. *'Celestial Demon:' Kyle's dark form in which if he gives into the darker side of the Celestial Force, he can go into an unstoppable rage and will go on a rampage to kill his enemies and even hurt his allies. But while he has a hard time returning to normal but only with Celica's help as her light and hope are able to guide him back from the dark and despair but since then he has learned to not lose control of his dark side and has used his darkness from the demon form to his other forms as well. *'Celestial Ranger:' When he wanted to stop normal crime in Lowee especially the time Blanc and the CPUs were captured by ASIC leader, CFW Magic for 3 years, he took on an identity of a Power Ranger with the powers of the Celestial Force and went to battle the forces of evil though only temporally once he met Nepgear and her party but still kept his identity a secret from them until the time came. *'Celestial God:' Kyle's true form in which he is indestructible and it increases his Celestial Force by a zillion times than his original forms and also has the strengths of his other three forms combined with the God form. Feats *Defeated Unlimited Hazama on the Hell Difficulty in Continuum Shift. *Defeated Boss Battles on Intense 3 different times in Brawl with Yoshi. *Avenged Celica's death by killing her murderer. *Saved planets by moving them to a safe location with his bare hands. *Defeated Rei Ryghts with the CPUs and CPU Candidates of Gamindustri after recovering the memories of his past life. *Can breath in space or underwater. *Survived planet explosions and supernovas to the face. *Survived falling into a volcano and black holes multiple times. *Survived a beating from Susanoo while in his human form which ended with him being thrown far away from the Master Unit, Amaterasu. *Is able to match the Dark CPUs in both his normal size or his Celestial Growth. *Is able to match and trade blows with Superman in a one on one sparing match. *Assisted Kuroi Mato with defeating Insane Black★Rock Shooter. *Has survived multiple impalements by many different swords including Akame's Murasame. *Resisted Murasame's poison which can instantly kill someone if the blade touches skin. *Resisted Esdeath's Mahapadma, due to his Celestial Time also having the same effect of stopping time. *Assisted Velvet Crowe and her party to defeat Artorius and Innominat. *Saved the multiverse multiple times even calling on his other dimensional selves and his friends to lend their strength and power to him. *Won Lowee's Grand Prix 5 times. *Has also defeated his inner demons if his demon form tries to take control of him. *Survived getting ripped apart by Lucy's Vectors and had used the Celestial Recovery to reform himself just 5 seconds later. Faults *Has a hard time battling friends who are brainwashed. *Hates the horror genre. *Celestial Erase can erase his own mind which has happened the first time he used it in the first battle against Rei Ryghts since he was wounded and he knew that he couldn't win. *Has a hard time accepting the lost of innocent lives. *Tries to avoid fights in which innocent people might get in the way and accidentally hurts them. *Lost a one on one fight with Nepgear cause he wanted to test her resolve to save Neptune as he was holding back. *Can never seem to take a vacation or a break since he'll always end up in a predicament which results in a new adventure. Category:Blog posts